


It's not time to make a change

by girl_on_the_moon



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian Kinney doesn't do love, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, You're still young and you're still beautiful., except he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_on_the_moon/pseuds/girl_on_the_moon
Summary: “You’re still hot.”“I know that.” Brian is annoyed. He brews some coffee and wishes Justin would just go away. To a friend or a club or … on a trip for all he cares. But instead the little shit is lying on his bed, naked of course, on his side, head propped up and with a smug smile. And it is still after all these years the hottest sight Brian can think of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Nebu. It's all her fault. Thank you so much for always challenging me and for the exceptional beta-job, sweety. Thanks to Schrehn as well for being the bestest cheerleader ever. <3

“You’re still hot.”

“I know that.” Brian is annoyed. He brews some coffee and wishes Justin would just go away. To a friend or a club or … on a trip for all he cares. But instead the little shit is lying on his bed, naked of course, on his side, head propped up and with a smug smile. And it is still after all these years the hottest sight Brian can think of.

“And you’re still a fantastic fuck.”

“I know that, too.” 

Justin’s dick is prominently lying in a nest of blonde curls and the boy looks delicious. Brian wants to fuck him again. He knows if he’d give it a few moments (maybe more like a half hour these days) he’d probably would. And the prospect is tempting. 

Still… Justin has to go. Brian can’t get to his secret stash if the annoyingly hot boy (man, he is a man now) is watching his every move.

“Everybody still wants to fuck you.”

“Are you going somewhere with this or are you just making an artform out of stating the obvious?” 

Justin just smiles. It’s like a game between them. It has lost its heat and if Justin a few years ago would have been hurt, he now does not seems to be impressed. And Brian is happy about it.

But he really wants a drink now. So he goes to take a piss and takes his cellphone with him. “Get J off of me.”, he texts Michael. “Now!”

When he is back, taking another sip of coffee while leaning on the counter, Justin doesn’t seem to have moved an inch. Justin looks at him and Brian recognises the look in Justin’s eyes.They seem somehow darker and deeper. He studies Brian with a quiet intensity, like he wants to read his mind, learn every one of Brian’s gestures. It used to scare the hell out of Brian. Justin always did a good job in reading Brian, but he got eerily good when he put his mind to it. It doesn't scare him anymore, a fact Brian prefers not to examine too deeply. Then Justin smiles, the look melting away. His whole face looks softer, his few wrinkles smoothed out.

“Come here,” Justin demands and Brian follows suit. They lie there side by side, their heads inches from each other. Surprisingly, it’s not awkward or boring. It’s something Brian didn’t know he could like, but is kind of addicted to now. Not that he’d ever admit that to Justin. But Justin seems to know - like he knows a lot of things these days. And isn’t that annoying.

Justin frames Brian’s face with his hands like he often does. It always always makes Brian feel save and wanted. And yes, loved. They trade lazy kisses for a while, forgetting time and space, until the vibrating sound of Justin’s phone brings them back to the here and now. What the … and then Justin frowns. “Michael,” he says, half asking. Oh right! Brian nods, silently praying that Justin isn’t in one of his moods where he decides that this is more important right now. Usually Brian is thankful for those gestures - especially because he’d never demand them. But right now he has a date with a bourbon and Justin is getting in the way of that.

Justin takes the call, gets up and walks through the room. Brian is certain he adapted the habit of wandering through the loft while talking on the phone from him and the thought makes him smile. He likes looking at Justin’s naked body, - and it’s even better when Justin is not aware of it. With his perfect skin and his bubble butt, Justin could be on the cover of a magazine. Over the years he build up some muscles which suit him. He is a man of 38 years now and still has the boyish smile, that Brian can’t seem to get enough of.

“It’s okay, no problem,” Justin says and Brian has a great view of Justin’s ass. For a minute he’s about to get up. Fucking him through that phone call would be so much fun. But the bed is too comfortable, so he just enjoys the view for now. 

Justin hangs up. “I’m sorry, I have to go over.” 

YES! Brian has to work hard to keep his face straight. 

“They need a babysitter asap.” Brian nods. “Apparently there is some kind of emergency. But it was all pretty confusing.” 

Justin looks at him, apologetic. Then his expression changes. He’s licking his lips. “When I’m back you’ll get a blowjob to remember. I promise.” 

Brian smiles. “Yeah.” 

Justin gets into his clothes: a black shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly. Brian doesn’t know if Justin does it on purpose, but with this outfit all Brian wants to do is get him out of it again.

Justin crawls over to him and gives him a long kiss. “I’m sorry I have to go.” 

“No problem!” 

They kiss again and it’s like a conversation without words “I promise I’ll be back soon.” 

The kisses get more tender and Brian likes it. 

“Happy Birthday again!” Justin smiles. 

“You just had to remind me,” Brian growls.

Justin’s smile grows even more. “Oh yes!”

Justin kisses his way to Brian’s ear and Brian knows what’s coming next. Justin has been doing it for years now and it’s still making him nervous.

“I love you.” 

There it is. A tiny whisper. Brian sometimes wonders whether he’s supposed to hear it or not. It makes him anxious and at the same time warm and fuzzy inside. He hopes Justin knows that he just can’t say it back. It’s still too hard for him and he doubts that will ever change. 

Justin looks at him, giving him one last goodbye kiss and leaves. Brian stares at the door for an eternity. “I love you, too, sunshine.”

But now it’s time to get properly drunk. Brian is certain he’s got maybe half an hour before Mikey will burst into the loft and try to handle the crisis he most certainly imagines. He goes to the closet. Life is not fun anymore when your doctor talks about a “fatty metamorphosis of the liver” and your boyfriend bans all the booze from your life. Fuck the doctors and fuck the boyfriend (and yeah, the pun is intended). Oh good, the box is still there. 

They’ve been playing the cat-and-mouse game for months now. Both of them hiding the booze from each other. Both of them for different reasons, but nevertheless… Justin has to give up sometime, doesn’t he.

Brian gets the box out. But inside there is not the bourbon he hid there with his cigarettes and a small amount of pot. Instead he finds a post-it with a smiley on it. “Nice try.” it reads. And on the other side: “I love you. And I want you around for a long long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you figured it out by now: It's Brian's 50th birthday. Ever since Michael gave his famous and oh-so-true speech on Brian's 30th birthday I wondered what his 50th birthday would be like for Brian.  
> Well folks, that is my guess how it all would go down. :)


End file.
